


Puzzle Pieces

by vagrantBreath



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: When you said “Nice to meet you.”,It’s like hearing a puzzle piece fell into place.Band Maid,PuzzleThe people Zero met that changed his life.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not feeling well, but I need to write something. So I'm trying this.

_  
1\. Activation._

_System check ___  
_Armour ... 100%_  
_Weapons ... disabled_  
_Fluids ... 100%_  
_Energy ... 100%_  
_Starting boot up . . ._

____

_Error: weapons disabled ___  
_Error: control to limbs disabled_  
_Do you still want to continue? y/n_

____

____

_Y_

"His eyes are open, Doctor!"

A white blob hovered over him. With a whirr, his optics focused, seeing the face within the white beard. He tried to sit up, but-

_Control to limbs ... disabled_

He could not.

Something must have told this person above him that his alarms were blaring, telling him to fight, as a soft look crossed the features. "Don't worry," the person said. "You're in good hands. My name is Dr. Cain. Nice to meet you. You'll be up and moving in no time, I promise."

_Warning: Processor is still unstable. Entering sleep mode._

The world went dark.

_2\. A New Purpose_

Zero felt like he should know this Reploid sizing him up, but he didn't. If anything, the Reploid seemed to know him, as a pained look crossed his face. A memory of one of the human scientists working on him eating absently while going over his code, and the look on her face before declaring what she just ate was the most sour thing ever, came to mind.

"Well, you do appear whole and ready," the Reploid finally said. "My name is Sigma, commander of the Maverick Hunters."

"Zero." Something prompted him to say that, if only so it didn't seem Sigma didn't have control of the entire conversation.

"Yes, yes, I know. Nice to meet you," came the almost careless words. "That's not why I'm here. You have potential, Zero."

"And your point is...?"

"I have an offer for you."

_3\. Unavoidable Tragedy_

Her eyes were too large. Her smile was too sweet.

"My name is Iris! I'll be your Navigator for this mission. Nice to meet you!"

_4\. An Unbreakable Future_

Zero pulled the blue Reploid to his feet. "You should have known better," he grumbled. "You should know your own limits. Who let you into the Maverick Hunters...?" He scrambled in his memory for the name, but nothing came up. Who...

Red blossomed on the other's face, and Zero noticed with fascination how it crawled, almost human-like, like a blush across the synthetic skin. Reploids weren't that advanced. But Zero could hear the mechanical clicks and hisses from the body across from him. Not a human, but perhaps not a Reploid...?

"X," the other said, embarrassment clear in his voice. "My name is X. Sorry. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Zero. My name is Zero."

"Zero," X said, the word ringing strangely in the air as the syllables were formed in his voice box. "I'll be more careful."

Zero replayed the events in his head, then looked over, watching the civilian X had protected run to safety. "If you're going to protect civilians without any regards to your own safety, you need someone watching you," he finally said.

X laughed at that. "Yeah, you're not the only one who says that."

"Hmph."

As Zero started off, intent on finishing his mission, the feeling of X's hand in his as he pulled him to his feet echoed through his systems.


End file.
